Adventures Of The Moonkingdom: How it all started
by Chu Chu and Usyagi
Summary: My friend Kim and I are starting a new series called "TALES OF THE MOONKINGDOM!" If you read "The Sleepover" this is a prequel to that story. About how Kim, Riley and I met the gundam boys...I guess...IT'S FUNNY READ IT!


The wonderful adventures of...THE MOON KINGDOM!!!!!!!!! Ahem These "short" stories are about my friends and I on a secret planet called...THE MOONKINGDOM! ....We all capture certain Anime characters and torture them! Please read and review! Please no flames! Yes it's a little slow at the beginning but it gets better!

The Adventures of the MoonKingdom!

featuring

The Gundam Boys

in

The Beginning!

Are you all wondering how it all started? How the Moon Kingdom did in fact come to be? Well we're not sure exactly.....But we do know we were the first to discover it in ....a long time. Who's we you ask? Well there's Angel Starwind (Me), Riley Mattews (The bad smelling one), and last and least () Kimberlee (The one who just hit me on the head for writing that...) Well let's get to business it all started a few years ago when chickens ran freely around the town screaming that the British were coming.. But that's just me! Well, Riley, Kimberlee and I decided to take a trip to Japan so we could try and find out where the Gundam Boys animators lived. (And to meet the guy who does Heero's voice..It's purdy!) And thus...our story begins!!!

Angel hit Riley over the head with a rolled up news paper. "Riley, what have I told you...time and time again....STOP JUMPING ON EVERY PRETTY GUY YOU SEE!!!" Riley hung her head in shame but smiled evilly.

"But he's so pretty!" The blond haired blue-eyed ditz replied, pointing to an unconscious man laying on the floor who resembled Keanu Reeves. Angel and Kim looked at her pathetically and shook their heads.

"Come on you guys! I want to meet the people who created the Gundam Boys!" Kim exclaimed as she ran into yet another wall. "I swear these things move in front of me!"

".....Yeah..." Angel suddenly had a huge sweat drop like you see in anime on her blond hair. "Sure, Kimi..."

"Wait...so they're not here in Tokyo anymore!?" Kimi pounded her fist on the table and shook it realizing she hurt herself. Her shiny brown hair was sticking straight up from her blood pressure being so high at the moment.

"Yeah I guess they all passed away...I didn't realize Gundam Wing was so...old..." Angel looked at Riley expecting her to be crying. But instead she was jumping on yet another guy screaming something about a piggy back ride. "We lost Riley..." Angel said shaking her head.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs knocking Angel down and breaking a few windows. As soon as Angel got back up saying something about her broken back, Kim asked, "Do you want to know?"

Angel knowing very well Kim's idea's never worked, the same as her own, couldn't help feel sorry for her and so she listened. "Alright...let's hear it..." Riley just then perked up since she got bored with the unconscious man on the ground whom she had jumped on.

"This is what we do," Kim began, "We build a time machine and go back in time, right when Gundam Wing was being created!!! That way we can meet the animators and the guy who made Heero's voice! Te he he.." Angel and Riley looked completely shocked.

"Kim..." Angel started shaking her head, "That's the best idea I've ever heard you say!!!" Riley started writing something down in a very small pink journal.

"Riley's Log. Kim had the best idea ever today. It's her first idea in weeks. End log." Riley smiled an innocent smile when Kim said,

"True it is...But Riley, I thought that was Angel's idea book."

"Oh it is! But it's all blank since we bought it three years ago so I decided to use it on you." Riley explained, acting like she knew what she was doing.

"ANYHOW! How do we make a time machine?" Angel looked at Riley and Kim...Everything was silent. There was an eerie feeling in the air...kind of like when you turn on the T.V. and Jeopardy's on at 7:30...instead of 8:30...

"Well...I don't know about that...maybe these blue prints I 'borrowed' from that scientist about how to make a time machine will help!" Riley smiled and handed us what looked like an old piece of cheese.

"Uh...Riley they would help out but...this is an old piece of cheese.." Kim told her.

"Oh right! I was saving that for lunch! This is the blue print." Riley handed over the blue print to Kim as she gladly handed back the old, stinky cheese.

"Aww...The stinkier and older the better!" Riley exclaimed as she took a bite. Angel and Kim cringed but secretly wished they had some.

"Alrightly then. We'll build a time machine and go see the animators." Kim said with enthusiasm.


End file.
